


Fix You

by JustMonica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Earpcest, F/F, Hate Sex, Haught/Earpcest, Smut, Threesome, seriously, turn back if you don't want earpcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Nicole left for a better job and spirals, hooking up with random women to fill the void. Waverly is hurt and finds comfort in the arms of her sister, finding a bond that they hadn't explored before as they both try to handle losing Nicole. When Nicole comes back into town, Wynonna tries to bring her back to her and her sister.AKA everyone fucks. Basically.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> EARPCEST do not read if you do not like. There's also a threesome with Nicole because OBVIOUSLY. Also titled this because Nicole would totally love that song by Coldplay.

Wynonna sat in the plush chair by the fire, hands gripping the leather of the arms almost painfully. She knew she should have put a tracker in Haught when she had the chance. Though, she figured it wouldn’t have done them any good. They knew exactly where Nicole had gone, but Waverly refused to let Wynonna go after her.

Stupid Nicole Too-Big-For-Her-Britches Haught. Thinking she could just...leave Purgatory. So what if she got a better job offer? And so what if Waverly pushed her to go and take it? If she didn’t want to take the job, she would have never told Waverly about it in the first place.

She watched as Waverly paced in front of the fireplace in her usual attire of some sort of crop top and a skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Her eyes lingered on Waverly’s hemline for a moment, on the lean, muscular thigh that disappeared into her skirt. Wynonna grunted and reached for the whiskey on the side table, taking a long swig.

“I just...can’t believe she’s gone,” Waverly said as she paced.

“You told her to leave-”

“Yeah, well she wasn’t supposed to!” Waverly said, stopping in her tracks and spinning on Wynonna. The fire reflected in her hazel eyes and Wynonna held her hands up in surrender. She licked her lips and thrust the bottle of whiskey towards Waverly.

“Have some of this,” Wynonna said.

Waverly eyed it for a moment before taking it. The bottle pressed against her lips as she tilted her head back and took a long swig. Wynonna let her eyes linger on Waverly’s throat as it flexed, only raising her eyebrows when Waverly let the bottle fall to her side and their eyes met.

“Feel better?” Wynonna asked. Waverly looked at her for a moment, took one last swig and dropped the bottle back on the side table.

“No,” Waverly said, her voice cracking. Wynonna saw the hint of tears in the corners of her eyes and was immediately up on her feet. She pulled Waverly into a hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as Waverly pressed her face into her neck. “I can’t believe she left me.”

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Wynonna whispered into her hair. “We don’t-” Wynonna caught herself and shook her head. “-you don’t need her.”

“What if I do?” Waverly said through her tears.

Wynonna shook her head. “You don’t. We have each other.”

Waverly hiccuped a little bit, tears soaking Wynonna’s neck as she tried to soothe her sister. Haught had barely been gone a week and Waverly was slowly getting less dramatic about it. It sort of made her panic. The less Waverly started to care, the more Wynonna couldn’t hide how much _she_ cared. And why should she? Haught was just...Haught. They were dubious friends...at best. Right?

Wynonna got distracted when Waverly pulled away a little and looked up at her, hazel eyes shining with tears. Wynonna hated the way her breath caught in her throat looking at her. Lips parted and breath tickling her chin oh so softly.

“Do you promise?” Waverly whispered.

“Promise what?” Wynonna asked as she brushed some of Waverly’s long hair behind her ear, not missing the way Waverly leaned into her touch.

“Promise that we’ll always have each other?”

The naked pleading in Waverly’s eyes made Wynonna’s heart ache. Did she do this to her? Did she make her this vulnerable and dependent by leaving all those years ago? But no...Waverly was her own woman. She was anything but dependent. But sometimes...the way she looked at Wynonna...like right now. It just hit her right in the stomach. And the lady bits.

“We’ll always have each other, baby girl,” Wynonna promised gently, cupping Waverly’s cheek. “You’re my favorite person in the entire world. Remember?” 

Waverly smiled softly, a small nod of acknowledgement as she looked up at her sister.

“You’re not getting rid of me. Ever,” Wynonna said firmly, pressing her forehead to Waverly’s. “It’s you and me until the end. You got that?”

Waverly nodded again, turning her head to kiss Wynonna’s palm. The heat of it spread through her arm and she suddenly became very aware of every curve of Waverly’s pressed against her own. Still, Waverly didn’t make a move to pull away so Wynonna didn’t either. They just stared at each other for a moment, giving Wynonna all the time she needed to think about how she was going to hell for having less than decent thoughts about her little sister.

But she didn’t have too much time to linger on it, because before she could process anything Waverly was surging forward. Her lips landed on Wynonna’s and she moaned in surprise, the arm around Waverly’s shoulders reflexively bringing her closer.

Waverly sighed and Wynonna came to her senses. She pulled away, their faces still close as Waverly dazedly blinked up at her.

“What the hell was that?” Wynonna whispered.

Waverly shrugged, eyes flickering back down to Wynonna’s. “You...haven’t felt it?”

Wynonna licked her lips. “I’ve definitely felt...something. And if you’re feeling anything...while I’m happy to see you, it’s just Peacemaker digging into your hip.”

A small laugh escaped Waverly’s lips but she slapped her hand on Wynonna’s chest lightly in punishment. “Stop,” she said looking up at her through her lashes. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“So am I.”

“Nonna.”

“Sorry.”

Waverly sighed and used her other hand to cover Wynonna’s on her cheek. “There’s always been...something here. I know it and I think you do too.”

Wynonna watched as Waverly laced their fingers together and wondered about how many drunken fantasies she had that started this way. “I...maybe.”

“I know you have,” Waverly repeated. “I may have had Mictian in me but...I remember what you looked like the first time we kissed. When Mictian was transferring to your body. You wanted that.”

Wynonna felt her heart start to race and she forced herself to look away from Waverly, trying to take a step back. “Yeah, I get it. I’m a freak-”

“No, Wynonna,” Waverly said, gripping her shirt to keep her in place. “Don’t you see? I wanted it too. I mean...look at us. _I_ kissed _you_.”

“But...Haught-”

“Is gone,” Waverly finished, voice cracking. “I loved-...love her. But she’s gone. She left me. You left me but now...you’re here. And you’re staying. And I...love you too.”

Wynonna shut her eyes, trying to push her need for Waverly from her mind for a moment just to focus. On...anything else. Logic. She needed to be...logical. Who was she kidding? She was Wynonna Earp. There wasn’t an ounce of logic in her body.

“I love you too,” Wynonna said, swallowing thickly. She opened her eyes again and Waverly was still looking up at her. “Are you sure this isn’t just because Haught left?”

Waverly shook her head. “You know as well as me that this was a thing before Nicole came into our lives.”

_Our lives._

Something about the phrasing sent a pleasant chill up Wynonna’s spin. “I guess you’re right.”

“I am right,” Waverly said, smiling as her eyes darted down to Wynonna’s lips. “Now let’s just...can we just sit? And be together? If you need to think-”

“I don’t think, baby girl,” Wynonna whispered with a smirk that faded just as quickly as it came. “Do you need to think?”

Waverly shook her head. “I’ve thought about this...a lot.”

“How much?”

Waverly shrugged with a coy smile and began walking Wynonna back towards the couch. “I’ve thought about it since I was in high school. When I was with Champ...when you would call and tell me about whatever adventure you were having next...when I was...sometimes when I was with Nicole.”

The admittance sent a shot of heat right to Wynonna’s core and she groaned as the back of her legs hit the sofa. She fell back with a low grunt, sinking into the cushions as Waverly crawled on top of her with her knees on either side of Wynonna’s hips. Both of Waverly’s hands found their way into Wynonna’s hair, her own hands on Waverly’s hips as their faces stayed close.

Waverly raked her fingers through Wynonna’s hair and she groaned, head tipping back against the couch. No wonder Haught always had that stupid look on her face when Waverly played with her hair. She was fucking good at that. It caused chills to run all down her neck and spine.

Wynonna felt Waverly’s lips brush against her pulsepoint and ran her hands across Waverly’s hips to the small of her back. The pads of her fingers caressed the soft skin there and absently Wynonna thought how she wasn’t worthy of touching Waverly in this way...like a lover. Like someone who deserved her.

“Can I kiss you?” Waverly whispered against the skin of Wynonna’s neck. Her hot breath on the sensitive skin made her nipples harden almost instantly and she nodded desperately. Waverly pulled away from her neck and brought her lips to Wynonna’s with no ounce of hesitation or preamble.

Wynonna hated this feeling. Like her...chest was expanding. A warmth filling it and making her feel...nice. But Waverly’s lips sliding against her own felt...too good. Like everything she had dreamed about and more. Her hands slipped further up Waverly’s back and between her shoulder blades, pulling her more into Wynonna’s front. 

Waverly pushed her tongue into the seam of Wynonna’s lips and she met her tongue with her own eagerly. Waverly let out a little moan and Wynonna swallowed it, her kisses getting hungrier and hungrier. Wynonna pushed Waverly’s lousy excuse for a blouse over her head and let it fall on the floor. Waverly’s hands left Wynonna’s hair and copied her movements, pushing her shirt over her head. Their lips only left each other’s for a moment before they were kissing greedily. 

Wynonna lifted Waverly up and pressed her back into the couch in one swift movement. She could feel the younger girl smile against her lips as she slid against her. Waverly’s swift fingers reached behind Wynonna’s back and undid her bra. She let it fall off her arms and tossed it off the side of the couch. She found the clasp of Waverly’s bra and got rid of hers the same way.

Wynonna could feel her nerves come a little more unraveled moment by moment. The fire deep in her stomach that had been burning for Waverly for years was about to roar out of control and consume the both of them. Wynonna would burn in hell, sooner probably rather than later, and Waverly seemed to be down for the ride along.

“Waves,” Wynonna said, pulling away even with Waverly’s fingers tightening in her hair and trying to tug their lips back together. She looked down at the younger girl for a moment and the way her lips were red and swollen, pupils blown with lust. “Waves...are you sure? You can say no at anytime. You know.”

Waverly smiled. “I know, Nonna,” she said softly. “And I love you and I love you being careful but...I’m tired of people being careful of me.”

Wynonna leaned down and started kissing along her collarbone. Their breasts pressed together and she couldn’t help but reach up and cup one of Waverly’s, tweaking her nipple between long fingers. Waverly’s hips pressed up into Wynonna and she regretted the tight jeans she was wearing.

“Was dear old Officer Haught too careful with you, baby girl?” Wynonna asked, dragging her teeth along the sensitive skin of Waverly’s neck until they found their spot at her pulsepoint. Waverly’s breath hitched as Wynonna bit down and soothed the spot with her tongue. “Did she treat you too softly? Do you need me to be a little rougher?”

For a moment, just the thought made Wynonna’s heart ache. The thought of Nicole being over Waverly and touching her like porcelain. It was what Waverly deserved. She was so...just so good. Everything Wynonna wasn’t. For a moment she imagined being the one carressed and adored that way. She’d never have that, she didn’t deserve that. But for a brief moment she imagined brown eyes shining back at her.

“Nonna,” Waverly said firmly. Blue eyes focused back on hazel. “This is about us,” she said, brushing their noses together. “I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve wanted _you_ for so long.”

Wynonna felt the heat expanding in her chest again and captured Waverly’s lips again. She felt Waverly’s hands pull at the button of her jeans and push them as far down as she could. Wynonna was sure she was soaked through her panties as she stood up and kicked them off along with her jeans.

Waverly gripped Wynonna’s upper arms and pulled her back down on top of her with the jeans still tangled around her ankle.

“Jesus, Waves,” Wynonna said, sucking on her tongue for a moment. “I always knew you were a power bottom.”

“Less talking, there are better things your mouth could be doing,” Waverly practically growled. Wynonna groaned and moved sloppy kisses down the column of Waverly’s throat and her chest. Waverly’s back bowed up towards Wynonna’s mouth. She swirled her tongue around Waverly’s perfect nipple, feeling the flesh harden under her hot tongue. 

The way Waverly squirmed under her made Wynonna’s sex pound with need. Waverly’s breathing got shallow and Wynonna moved on to the other breast, giving it the same attention. The harsh denim of Waverly’s skirt rubbed uncomfortably on the skin of Wynonna’s thighs. Wynonna pulled back from her breast with a pop, pleased to see them shiny and red from her mouth. Sitting back on her heels, Wynonna quickly zipped down Waverly’s skirt and pulled the offending material away.

Waverly lifted her hips to help her get it off. As soon as the skirt was past her knees, Waverly hooked her thumbs into her panties and pulled them down slowly. Blue eyes became transfixed on the small piece of fabric as it slowly moved down Waverly’s legs. Wynonna looked back at Waverly’s pussy when the underwear were on the floor. She looked at the way Waverly’s legs were spread for her and her sex was ready. Glistening with need.

“Goddamn, baby girl,” Wynonna said. Her hands started on Waverly’s knees and as she leaned back over her, her hands followed the line of Waverly’s body she had been admiring for far too long now. For far far too long without being able to touch. 

Their lips were together again and Waverly massaged Wynonna’s breasts with her hands. Wynonna put her arm around the back of one of Waverly’s thighs and rested the palm on the couch up near Waverly’s shoulder so that she was even more spread for her. She could feel Waverly’s wet heat against her stomach and groaned at the feeling. The years of pining and getting herself off thinking of Waverly...with the shame of it all prickling at the corners of her eyes like tears...it all came together in this moment.

Waverly was naked beneath her, writhing and wanting her. Wanting _Wynonna_. She must have been staring because Waverly brushed some hair away from her face and cupped both of her cheeks.

“Nonna,” Waverly whispered, brushing their lips together. “What are you thinking about?”

Wynonna plastered on a smirk and lied far too easily. “How sexy you are.”

Waverly kissed her breathless, kissing all the lies out of her lungs. “What are you _really_ thinking about?”

Wynonna blushed and shook her head. “Well now I’m thinking how you’re really good at reading my mind.”

“Years of practice,” Waverly said as Wynonna mouthed at the column of her throat. She swallowed thickly, a sigh pushing past swollen lips. “Now tell me.”

“You. And how I can’t believe this is finally happening,” Wynonna admitted, whispering the words into Waverly’s ear like a secret. 

Waverly’s hands gripped her ass and pulled their bodies together as they subtly began to rock. Wynonna pulled Waverly’s earlobe between her teeth and she felt nails dig into her shoulder blades. Her hips pushed down even more into Waverly and suddenly she needed Waverly more than air.

“Fuck me,” Waverly said as if she could read Wynonna’s mind. “Please.”

“Whatever you need, baby girl,” Wynonna said. She snaked one hand between them and cupped Waverly’s wet cunt roughly, making the other woman gasp and bow into her. Waverly pulled her own lip between her teeth until Wynonna leaned down and kissed her again, swallowing the moan that crawled from Waverly’s throat. Wynonna’s fingers slipped through Waverly’s folds, the digits covered in her come in no time. 

Her fingers found Waverly’s clit, swollen and straining for attention. She circled it slowly, watching as Waverly’s brow furrowed and mouth came unhinged in pleasure. Wynonna could watch Waverly all day.

“I need you,” Waverly begged, tilting her hips up towards Wynonna’s hand.

“I’m right here, Waves,” Wynonna teased.

“You know what I mean,” Waverly said through gritted teeth as she bucked her hips roughly into Wynonna. Her fingers slipped down to Waverly’s entrance with the force of it and she could feel how hot and soft Waverly was. And she couldn’t wait any longer.

Wynonna thrust into her with two fingers, Waverly’s walls almost immediately constricted around her, trying to keep her there.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Wynonna said, their lips coming together sloppily as she tried a few experimental thrusts. Her mind was getting cloudy and she could feel her self control slowly dissolving as all her dreams came true. “Your pussy is amazing, Waves.”

Waverly just grunted in response, nails still digging into Wynonna’s back.

“Must be hereditary,” Wynonna smirked as she placed her hips behind the back of her hand so she could thrust harder into Waverly. “Not to be stuck up.”

“Nonna,” Waverly husked out, a little bit exasperated, “I’ll be the judge of that later, okay?”

Wynonna pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into her with the full force of her hips behind it. An obscene scream left Waverly’s mouth and bounced off the walls of the Homestead. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Wynonna thanked whiskey that there were no neighbors for miles around. No one to be a witness to the sin happening in that room. It definitely wouldn't be the first debauched thing to happen under this roof, but so far it was the most fun.

Waverly’s legs locked around Wynonna’s hips, pulling her deeper into her. Wynonna focused on the woman below her. Her beautiful, wonderful sister that she never thought could ever want her this way. There had been the little moments, the hints...the touching that was a little more than sisterly. But she had written it off as a product of her imagination.

Now with two fingers deep in Waverly’s cunt, it was clear that it was more than her imagination.

Their lips were never far apart, breathing in each other’s space. Wynonna pressed her thumb to Waverly’s clit, rubbing tight circles around it. Waverly’s hips pushed up into Wynonna, her breathing getting more erratic as she pulled Wynonna’s lips down to hers.

“Harder,” she whispered so softly against Wynonna’s lips that she barely heard her. “Harder. I want to feel you later. To remind me that this wasn’t a dream.”

Wynonna moaned and shoved her tongue into Waverly’s mouth, brushing the tip along the roof of her mouth as she gripped the armrest above Waverly’s head. She pulled herself forward with the armrest, fucking Waverly as hard as she could. The whole couch was probably moving under them with the force of their fucking, the wet sound of Wynonna pounding into Waverly spurring her on.

A thin sheen of sweat started to form over their bodies, the light from the fire flickering over Waverly’s body and making her look impossibly beautiful. One of Waverly’s hands left Wynonna’s back to grip the armrest over her head. 

“I’m so close,” Waverly panted. Her hand found Wynonna’s on the armrest and laced their fingers together. Wynonna’s heart fluttered uncomfortably in her chest with affection at the move so she fucked Waverly harder. She needed to fuck the feelings away. Before anyone got hurt. Before _Waverly_ got hurt.

Their kisses were desperate, sloppy. Wynonna could feel Waverly tightening around her fingers and made sure to curl her fingers and hit her front wall with each thrust. Her own clit ground against the back of her hand as she thrust into Waverly and that, with the way their breasts slipped together, nipples brushing over Waverly’s soft skin with each touch...Wynonna was close too.

“Come on, baby girl,” Wynonna panted as she nipped at Waverly’s jawline. “Come for me.”

Wy-” Waverly moaned. “ _Wynonna_.”

She came hard, her come flooding Wynonna’s palm as she constricted around her fingers. Wynonna groaned as warmth exploded in her stomach, her own orgasm surprising her. She watched as Waverly’s back bowed up into her, hazel eyes on her as her brow furrowed. Pleasure was written all over her face. Her hand tightened in Wynonna’s almost painfully but Waverly could break off all her fingers in this moment and she wouldn’t care.

Wynonna had imagined this so many times before. Imagined what Waverly might look like when she came. And this was more wonderful than she could have ever imagined.

Wynonna kissed up Waverly’s throat as she came down from her high, their chests heaving from exhaustion. She kept thrusting lazily into Waverly, hips rolling as they both rode out the aftershocks. Waverly ducked her head to capture Wynonna’s lips between her own. They started off hard, needy...and slowly tapered into soft lazy kisses. Wynonna moved to pull out of Waverly but she tightened her legs around her hips and shook her head.

“Stay,” Waverly said between kisses. “Please.”

Wynonna nodded and thought about all other times Waverly had begged her for the same thing. All the other times Wynonna didn’t listen, but she wasn’t going to do that anymore.

“Of course, baby girl,” Wynonna said as she settled over her, Waverly wrapping her arms around Wynonna’s shoulders to keep her close. She pushed brown hair, darker with sweat, away from Waverly’s face and kissed her gently. “Whatever you need.”

***

Nicole panted against pale skin, her wrist aching and three fingers buried deep in slick heat. Nails clawed at her back as the woman under her moaned loudly. She pulled away, releasing the nipple in her mouth, just enough to see bright blue eyes looking back up at her. 

“Fuck!” the other woman said. Her voice was a little too high, not quite deep enough, but the pounding bass from the other room was enough to distract Nicole from it. She looked back down at where her lacy red thong was pushed aside and Nicole’s fingers disappeared into her cunt.

She smelled like cigarettes and cheap perfume so Nicole tried to remember the scent of whiskey and leather instead. 

The other woman came almost silently as she rode Nicole’s fingers, body seizing and one hand in her thick dark hair as her head tipped back in ecstasy. Nicole could tell it was a little bit for show. You get what you paid for, after all.

Nicole let her hand trail between the other woman’s breasts (a little too big) and over her stomach. She watched the muscles jump under her fingertips as she slipped out of the woman above her. 

“Mm, baby, let Athena take care of that for you,” she husked, grabbing Nicole’s wrist and bringing her fingers to her mouth. Nicole watched as she licked her own come off her fingers and sucked them into her mouth.

“Aphrodite,” Nicole corrected, eyes still on pink lips blowing her fingers.

“What?” she asked around her fingers. 

Nicole shook her head and pulled her fingers from the woman’s mouth as shame settled deep in her belly.

“Nevermind,” she said, gently pushing on the woman’s hips to get her off her lap. “You can go now.”

The woman scoffed and stood up, a little shaky on her heels as she adjusted her thong back into place. Nicole reached into her back pocket and grabbed her wallet, quickly fishing out a few bills and shoving them at the woman. The shame hit her hard, even worse when the other woman snatched the money and began walking out of the back room of the strip club. Nicole’s eyes watched her go, noting how familiar she seemed from the back with her dark hair and pale curves.

As soon as the woman was gone, Nicole stood up and adjusted her clothes. The cheap perfume clung to her and she needed to get home and wash it off as soon as possible. She walked out of the back room and the full sound of the bass hit her in the chest. The dark lighting of the strip club hid her retreat, a girl twirling on the pole behind her as she left.

She took a deep breath as soon as she was outside, running a hand through her hair and cringing when she realized she didn’t wash her hands. 

“Good night, Red?” the bouncer asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“You have a wipe?” she asked, uninterested in becoming friendly with the bouncer she saw far too often.

He grunted and pulled out a soft pack from a little box he kept with him. She pulled out a wipe and handed him back the pack with a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

She began to walk back towards her car, wiping her hands as she went when he called out to her. “Same time tomorrow?”

“We’ll see,” she said, mostly to herself as she climbed into her car and started towards her lonely apartment.

***

“Fuck, baby girl, just like that,” Wynonna moaned, one hand twisted in the golden brown hair that was bobbing between her legs while the other played with her own breast. The sheets of Waverly’s bed were pushed down to the end of the bed, morning sunlight streaming through the window. “Haught taught you well.”

Waverly hummed in acknowledgement and the vibrations echoed through Wynonna’s clit, making her shudder under Waverly’s warm tongue. Her mouth was so soft and hot and Wynonna was coming before she even realized it.

She felt Waverly kiss up her body, moaning when their lips connected and she tasted herself in her sister’s mouth.

After a moment, Waverly laid out besides Wynonna with her front pressed against Wynonna’s side. Waverly propped her elbow on the mattress, head resting in her hand as she stared down at Wynonna who suddenly felt...exposed. Waverly’s free hand traced senseless patterns on Wynonna’s stomach as she stared. 

“What?” she asked, a little bit of her natural bite evident in her voice. Waverly’s movements ceased for only a moment before she smiled. 

“Wynonna,” Waverly smiled even wider and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Stop expecting the worst all the time.”

Wynonna blushed and let her eyes trail over her sister’s perfect skin, now marred with bruises and marks all left by her mouth. 

“It’s kinda hard when that’s what I’m used to,” Wynonna said. 

Waverly brushed some hair from Wynonna’s face, fingers brushing against her cheekbones as she spoke. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything you want. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna answer,” Wynonna said turning her head so she could look up at Waverly. Her leg had settled over Wynonna’s hip to keep her close. 

“You mention...Nicole a lot,” Waverly began. Wynonna looked back up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah well...I mean that’s why we’re fucking right? You miss her?”

Waverly frowned and pressed her hand to Wynonna’s chest. “No. I mean...yes, I miss her. But I love you. Remember? This is about more than her. At least...for me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wynonna asked with a frown. 

“I mean just-...did you...ever have feelings for her?” Waverly asked carefully. 

Wynonna’s heart clenched in her chest and she shook her head. “Where’d those sheets go-“

“Nonna, no deflecting,” Waverly pleaded. 

Wynonna licked her lips and Waverly rolled a little more on top of her, honey brown hair tickling her collarbone. 

“I still love her,” Waverly admitted and Wynonna’s stomach dropped. “But I love you too. I always thought that...there might be some tension between you two.”

“What? Why?” she said, suddenly defensive. 

Waverly kissed her again and she felt all the tension leave her body again. Like magic. 

“One time Nicole said she flirted with you. Before we were together,” Waverly shrugged. 

Wynonna scoffed. “No-“

“She complimented your ass,” Waverly said with an amused raise of her eyebrow. “I know Nicole and from what she was telling me...she was totally trying to get you into bed.”

Wynonna blushed and scoffed again. “So?”

“So what I’m saying is...that you two had some friction that might have been construed as...sexual,” Waverly whispered with a blush. 

“We were barely friends-“

“I heard you say her name last night,” Waverly said as she kissed the corner of Wynonna’s mouth. “When I was inside you...the third time.”

Wynonna tried to push herself out of the bed but Waverly rolled fully on top of her to keep her in place. Her stomach only rolled more, sickness threatening to come up her throat. She wasn’t ready to confront these weird conflicting feelings. If she had a choice she’d never think about it ever again. Nicole was gone now, after all, no need to think about how her eyes used to linger on the taller woman. 

She had always chalked it up to Nicole being with Waverly. That she wished she was in Nicole’s place...kissing Waverly and holding her. But in reality, she kept poking and prodding at Nicole just to get a rise out of her. To watch how Nicole’s chest would rise and fall, muscles in her neck tight with anger after another verbal spat. Wynonna had gotten herself off to the image more times than she wanted to count. 

“Yeah well, I guess it’s not much of a dirty secret after I’ve spent all night fucking my little sister,” Wynonna mumbled, looking sheepishly up at Waverly who was smiling sadly down at her. 

“We could have shared, you know,” Waverly said, leaning in close to Wynonna. 

Wynonna felt a hint of regret but shook her head anyways. “No point dwelling on her anymore. She left you.”

“Left _us_ ,” Waverly said as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “Even though she said she would never. She still left.”

“She never deserved you then, baby girl,” Wynonna said, trying not to dwell on the hypocrisy of the statement. “She never deserved you and I’m glad she’s gone.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed Wynonna, swallowing her lies.

***

Nicole sauntered into the dimly lit bar, thumbs hooked in her belt loops. She ran a hand through her hair and scanned until her eyes landed on a potential. 

She was by the jukebox, a bottle of beer hanging loosely by her side as long elegant fingers tapped on the edge of the bottle. Dark hair flowed in waves down her back and a leather jacket was slung over her shoulders, long legs disappeared into a short skirt. 

Making a quick stop at the bar, she wandered over to the woman with two bottles in her hand. 

“Need a refill?” Nicole said, voice low and the smile on her face that she just _knew_ made girls melt. 

Hazel eyes looked her over and Nicole tried to hide her disappointment. Still. She would do.

“Yeah, I could use one,” the woman smiled back, taking one of the beers from Nicole’s hand and making sure their fingers brushed together. Her eyes never left Nicole’s as she closed her lips around the end of the bottle and took a long sip.

_Hook, line and sinker,_ Nicole thought as she raised an eyebrow at the woman and leaned in a bit closer.

“How’s your night going?” the woman asked, turning more to face Nicole.

Nicole shrugged. “I have the feeling it’s about to get a lot better.”

***

The ceiling of her apartment had a water stain on it, Nicole just noticed. She had already kicked...what was her name again? Crystal? Somehow more of a stripper name than any of the _actual _strippers Nicole had fucked in the past few weeks.__

__The sex filled the loneliness for now. For those brief moments of time she was inside someone else she could forget Waverly and...well, she wasn’t going to pretend that it was an accident she sought out dark haired, light eyed woman. Women that looked remarkably like Wynonna. The shame spread to her bones and Nicole swung her legs out of bed, hoping a shower would wash the feeling away. She spotted Crystal’s ruined underwear at the end of the bed and rolled her eyes, picking them up gingerly to toss into the trash on her way to the bathroom._ _

__Nicole got under the hot spray of the shower and just let the water wash over her for a moment. Her chest tightened and she cringed as a bruise on the bottom of her breast pulsed. Just a reminder of the indiscretions she had committed._ _

__She missed Waverly more than anything and the thought of her made her heart feel like it was about to crack open. Even if Waverly had pushed her out. She missed her. She really fucking missed her._ _

__No amount of girls in Nicole’s bed made it hurt any less._ _

__Not to mention the guilt of realizing it wasn’t just Waverly she missed. She missed the whirlwind of a woman with dark hair and striking eyes that could cut anyone down with just a few words off her wicked tongue. And god dammit, Nicole wanted her._ _

__It didn’t mean she wanted Waverly any less. She _loved_ Waverly. But she couldn’t deny it any longer. She wanted Wynonna. The distance only made that fact even more apparent._ _

__Frustrated, Nicole slapped the wall of the shower and groaned to herself. No new job was worth this. Worth this agony. Waverly pushed her away but she couldn’t stay away anymore. She needed to see her. To see _them_._ _

__The next day, Nicole requested a transfer back to Purgatory that was accepted in a matter of hours._ _

__***_ _

__“You seem quite chipper this morning,” Doc said, mustache tilting with a smile as Waverly wiped down the bar. She was still deliciously sore from the two days she and Wynonna had stayed holed up in the Homestead. Two days taking every memory she’d made with Nicole and making a new one with Wynonna. Over every surface of the Homestead._ _

__“Good to see you are finally feeling better after the departure of a certain officer,” Doc continued, picking up a box and heading for the storeroom. Waverly’s heart stuttered a little bit at the reminder but the ache between her legs reminded her she had someone else now. Someone who wouldn’t leave her._ _

__“Yeah,” Waverly said softly as Doc descended down the stairs. Waverly pushed down her melancholy and pressed lightly on the bruise on her hip bone that Wynonna had left this morning with a promise there’d be more to come later. She shivered at the thought and went over to the sink. She twisted the faucet just as it twisted off, water spraying her front._ _

__“Oh shitballs!” Waverly said as she ducked under the sink to shut off the water. She groaned in annoyance as she stood back up, patting uselessly at the front of her shirt with a bar towel. “Great.”_ _

__“This feels awful familiar,” came a voice from the front door. Waverly nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked up and saw Nicole standing at the top of the stairs, hands twisting nervously in front of her._ _

__“Nicole,” Waverly breathed, sure she was seeing a ghost._ _

__“Heya, Waves,” she said with that lopsided smile that always made Waverly melt. But she shook her head, jaw tight._ _

__“You’re...not here,” Waverly said as the hot sting of tears pressed behind her eyes. She shook her head again, going back to busying herself behind the bar. She heard Nicole walk up to the bar slowly, but focused on her own hands shaking. “You’re not here.”_ _

__“Waves,” Nicole said softly. “Can we...talk?”_ _

__Waverly shook her head again, feeling hot tears move down her cheeks. “No. I don’t-...I can’t.”_ _

__“Waverly-”_ _

__“You _left_!” Waverly said, finally looking up at Nicole as best she could through her tears._ _

__“You told me too!”_ _

__“Nicole,” Waverly said through her tears, “I can’t-...I can’t do this right now.”_ _

__Nicole licked her lips and ran her hand through her hair with a shrug. “Fine,” she said, voice breaking. “I just want to talk. So when you can I’m-...at the motel on the edge of town.”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__“Waverly,” Nicole said reaching across the counter towards her. “Please...Will you promise you’ll come by?”_ _

__Waverly shrugged and quickly wiped the tears from her cheek. “I-...maybe.”_ _

__Nicole nodded slowly and tapped her hand on the bar before pushing herself off of it as she started to back away. “Okay. I’ll be there. When you’re ready.”_ _

__With one final nod, Nicole turned around and walked out of Shorty’s. Waverly stood there for a moment before she realized she wasn’t breathing. She gasped for air as her body was wracked with a sob. Her shoulders shook and she covered her mouth with her hand but couldn’t control the sobs escaping her mouth._ _

__“Miss Waverly, are you alright?” she heard Doc say, an awkward but comforting hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and quickly walked out from behind the bar, grabbing her purse as she went._ _

__“I just um...have to g-go,” she managed through her tears. “I’m sorry.” She offered an apologetic wave as she walked out the door. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__She wasn’t sure how she made it to the Homestead with her tears blinding her vision. But as soon as she stumbled through the door, Wynonna’s arms were around her. She leaned into her sister, breathing in the distinct scent of leather with the sharp undertones of alcohol. Waverly curled into her front as her tears fell hot and heavy against Wynonna’s shirt._ _

__“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Wynonna asked softly, kissing the side of her head and rubbing her back affectionately. “Tell me who I need to beat up.”_ _

__Waverly managed a small chuckle, because she had no doubt in her mind that Wynonna would beat someone up for her. She lifted her chin a little and pressed a small kiss to the base of Wynonna’s throat as she sniffled._ _

__“I’m sorry I’m a mess.”_ _

__“Hey,” Wynonna said firmly, squeezing her a little harder. “Never _ever_ apologize for this. Do you hear?”_ _

__Waverly nodded meekly and pulled nervously on the front of Wynonna’s shirt, twisting the fabric between her fingers. As her sobs slowly turned into hiccups, she relaxed a little in Wynonna’s arms. She turned her face into Wynonna’s shirt again with a final sniffle and Wynonna’s chuckle echoed through her chest and warmed Waverly’s body._ _

__“Did you just wipe your snot on my shirt, baby girl?” Wynonna said, nuzzling the top of her head._ _

__Waverly smiled and looked up at Wynonna. “Maybe.”_ _

__“You’re lucky I love you,” Wynonna said leaning down to place a small kiss on Waverly’s lips. Waverly purred with affection, her heart swelling at how soft and sweet Wynonna was with her. This was the side of her sister that only Waverly saw and even then, only rarely. She lived for these moments with her. Where she felt cherished and loved. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”_ _

__Waverly groaned and shut her eyes, a few more tears leaking from her eyes. “Nicole’s back.”_ _

__Wynonna’s arms tightened around Waverly for a moment, body stiff before she tried to take a step back. “Oh.”_ _

__Waverly frowned and held tight to Wynonna’s shirt, keeping her close. “That’s all you have to say?”_ _

__Wynonna shrugged, arms limp at her sides. “I mean...I get it. You get back with Haught and things with us go back to how they were. Right?”_ _

__Waverly’s heart broke even more and she shook her head. “Nonna...no. I-” Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna’s neck, playing with the hair at the base of her skull as she nuzzled their noses together. “Please, don’t think that. I love you.”_ _

__Blue eyes still avoided hazel and Waverly framed her face with her hands and forced Wynonna to look at her._ _

__“Do you hear me?”_ _

__Wynonna blinked at Waverly for a moment, her mouth in a hard line before Waverly saw her resolve crumble away and face soften. “Yeah.”_ _

__Waverly pressed her lips to Wynonna and kissed her the way that she had been dying to since she left this morning. Long and hard and full of need. Wynonna’s arms found their way back around Waverly’s waist and pulled her close. After a moment Wynonna pulled away, her forehead on Waverly’s._ _

__“Now tell me what Haught said to you,” Wynonna said, voice low and dangerous._ _

__Waverly shrugged, tears choking her throat again. “She um...walked into Shorty’s and said she wanted to talk.”_ _

__Wynonna frowned. “She just...waltzed in?”_ _

__Waverly felt herself start to hiccup with tears again. “I just...was so happy and she just showed up and-...and I didn’t know what to do-”_ _

__Wynonna hushed her, rocking her slightly as she pushed golden brown hair back from her face. “I’m going to take care of this, okay?”_ _

__“What?” Waverly asked. “What do you mean?”_ _

__Wynonna pressed a quick kiss to her lips and gently guided Waverly down to the couch to sit._ _

__“Don’t worry about it,” Wynonna said straightening up and grabbing her jacket off the back of a kitchen chair._ _

__For a moment, fear spiked in Waverly’s chest and she stood up, stepping in front of the door so Wynonna couldn’t leave._ _

__“What are you going to do?” Waverly whispered. “I don’t want you hurt. I don’t want _either_ of you hurt.”_ _

__“I’m just going to knock her around a little bit, baby girl,” Wynonna said with a wink. “Let her know she can’t just leave and march back in like nothing happened.”_ _

__Waverly stood there staring at Wynonna for a moment. The taller woman stepped closer, pressing her hips to Waverly’s with a smirk that made her knees weak. “I just want her to know she can’t hurt you.”_ _

__With a nod, Waverly swallowed thickly and tilted her chin up a little, hoping Wynonna would lean down and kiss her again. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she said with a pointed look. “But do everything I would do.”_ _

__Wynonna blinked at her for a moment before kissing her so hard that the back of her head hit the door. It should have been painful, but Waverly was too busy trying to snake her tongue into Wynonna’s mouth._ _

__“I’ll be back,” Wynonna said against her lips before stepping back and opening the door so that Waverly stumbled forward a little bit. Waverly rolled her eyes and let the door shut behind her. She stood there for a moment before collapsing on the couch, suddenly feeling lonely._ _

__***_ _

__“Open up, Haught!” Wynonna called through the cheap wood of the motel room door as she pounded on it. There was some rustling on the other side and finally Wynonna heard the lock slide open and Nicole’s face appeared in the open door._ _

__“Can I help you?” Nicole asked, eyes darting over Wynonna’s frame in a way that made her blood boil. Not completely unpleasantly._ _

__Wynonna stepped close to the door, face hard and set in a firm line. “Heard you visited Waverly.”_ _

__Nicole licked her lips. “I didn’t realize you were your sister’s keeper.”_ _

__Wynonna scoffed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Not to mention the double entendre behind the words. She was her sister’s _something_ alright. “Listen, Nic, I just want to talk.”_ _

__Nicole frowned. “Why should I let you in?”_ _

__“Because I asked politely,” Wynonna said with an overly sweet smile._ _

__“Go away, Wynonna.”_ _

__Wynonna’s smile fell immediately and she licked her lips. “Alright. I’m gonna be straight. You can’t just show up like that.”_ _

__“Does Waverly know you’re here?” Nicole asked._ _

__“You seem awful worried about Waverly when you weren’t before. Just up and leaving like that.”_ _

__“She told me to leave-”_ _

__“Yeah, well you were a fucking dumbass for thinking that’s what she really wanted.”_ _

__“This is between me and Waverly, Wynonna-”_ _

__Wynonna slapped her hand on the door, watching how Nicole’s eyes widened and neck flushed. “Yeah, well now it’s between you and me too. Leave. Waverly. Alone.”_ _

__“If she wants me to stay away, she can say it herself.”_ _

__Wynonna hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten, even with the door between them. Their eyes bored into each other._ _

__“Leave,” Wynonna said lowly._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Fine, have it your way.”_ _

__Wynonna shrugged before shoving her body into the door and sending Nicole stumbling back. She quickly shut the door behind her as she saw Nicole reach for a gun at her hip that wasn’t there. Wynonna grabbed for her pocket knife and opened it quickly, holding it to Nicole’s neck. Nicole’s arms went up in surrender and Wynonna watched her swallow thickly, throat flexing. While Wynonna’s eyes were distracted by her pale throat, Nicole grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her back, pinning her face against the door._ _

__Wynonna hated the way her sex throbbed at the act and the feeling of the length of Nicole’s body pressed against her back. She could feel Nicole’s chest heaving behind her._ _

__“I could have you arrested,” Nicole hissed in Wynonna’s ear._ _

__Wynonna chuckled. “Looking for a way to get me into handcuffs, Haught? You just had to ask-”_ _

__Nicole squeezed Wynonna’s hand and the knife clattered to the cheap motel carpet beneath them. Wynonna flexed her arm in Nicole’s grip and reasoned that she could probably get out of it, but kept her face pressed to the wood of the door instead._ _

__“Shut up,” Nicole said. “If I let you go are you going to try and attack me again?”_ _

__“No promises. I have to be in the right mood-”_ _

__Nicole pressed a little harder into Wynonna’s back and she couldn’t suppress the groan that left her throat. She could feel the gentle press of Nicole’s breasts against her back and couldn’t help but press her ass back into her a little bit. She felt Nicole’s breath hitch and smirked, turning her head just enough to look at the officer over her shoulder. Their faces were close and she could feel Nicole’s breath on her lips._ _

__“I always thought you liked it rough,” Wynonna quipped._ _

__Nicole pushed her entire body against Wynonna’s back, hand tightening around her wrist almost painfully. Wynonna’s breathing got shallow and Nicole chuckled lowly._ _

__“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re into this,” Nicole said with a sexy raise of her eyebrow. Wynonna swallowed thickly, wetting her dry lips._ _

__“Yeah? I could say the same about you,” Wynonna said, pressing her ass into Nicole’s crotch again. “I can practically smell how wet you are-”_ _

__Nicole turned Wynonna around quickly, one arm bracing her across her chest and keeping her flat against the wall. Wynonna was sure her pupils were blown, face flushed. But Nicole’s were too, so at least she wasn’t the only one._ _

__“You’re real sick. You know that, Wynonna?” Nicole said, their faces still close._ _

__Wynonna made a show of looking Nicole up and down and quirked her head. “That’s what Waverly likes about me.”_ _

__She watched as Nicole’s face twisted in confusion before a slow realization hit her and her jaw went slack. Wynonna chuckled._ _

__“Now who’s the sick one?”_ _

__Nicole scoffed and dropped her arm from Wynonna’s chest, taking a step back. “Get out,” she said. “And don’t come back.”_ _

__“Only when you promise to leave Waverly alone,” Wynonna said, missing Nicole’s weight against her own. She tried to shake it off, rolling her shoulders back. It hit her like a smack upside the head. She really fucking missed Haught. And now she was here in front of her and...well she wanted to touch her. But she also wanted to rip her to shreds._ _

__“I told you, if Waverly wants me to leave her alone she can tell me herself,” Nicole hissed._ _

__“You do _not_ get to just roll back into town and make these decisions like you care about her,” Wynonna said, taking strides closer to Nicole._ _

__“I do care about her!” Nicole said, frustration finally bubbling over. “You have _no_ idea.”_ _

__“No, I think you have no idea what I’ll do to protect her,” Wynonna said._ _

__Nicole rolled her eyes. “You mean keep her for yourself as your little fuck toy-”_ _

__Wynonna’s hand hit Nicole’s face so fast she blinked and missed it. If it wasn’t for the sting in her hand and the shocked look on Nicole’s face, she might not have realized it happened._ _

__“Don’t you _ever_ talk about my little sister that way,” Wynonna growled. Nicole looked at her, eyes wide and teeth bared before pulling back and moving to slap Wynonna back. She caught the redhead’s arm just in time and landed a solid punch to her stomach. Wynonna couldn’t help but note how firm Nicole’s stomach felt and cursed her and her toned body. Nicole barely flinched, taking Wynonna’s fist and flipping her onto the bed. She jumped on top of Wynonna, straddling her hips and pinning her arms to the bed. _ _

__“Stop it, Wynonna!” Nicole said, breathing heavy. Wynonna was vaguely annoyed at being outdone and bucked her hips in an attempt to get Nicole off of her. But Nicole just tightened her grip on Wynonna’s hands that were pinned over her head and she had to admit...she was turned the fuck on._ _

__Red hair fell in Nicole’s face and her nostrils flared and goddammit she really was hot. Her and her stupid button up shirts that exposed just enough of her collarbones to be tantalizing._ _

__“Do you really want me to stop?” Wynonna asked, tongue bolded by arousal._ _

__Nicole licked her lips and didn’t answer. Which was cue enough for Wynonna._ _

__They both surged together at the same time, lips coming together roughly. Someone moaned but Wynonna wasn’t sure who. Not that it mattered at this point anyways. Their teeth clashed and pulled at lips, tongues tangling. Wynonna felt Nicole’s grip loosen on her wrists and took the chance to buck her off and turn them so that Nicole’s back was to the mattress and Wynonna was straddling her hips._ _

__Wynonna shrugged off her jacket quickly as she smirked down at Nicole, all tousled hair and swollen lips. Nicole moved to throw Wynonna off of her but she quickly grabbed her wrists in one hand and pressed them to the mattress over her head in the same way she had done to her. Nicole grunted, planting her feet on the mattress and pushing her hips up into Wynonna who just rolled with the movements with a smirk._ _

__“Mamma was a rodeo queen. You think I didn’t inherit that?” she said before leaning forward and licking up Nicole’s throat. “I could ride you all night if that’s what you want.”_ _

__Nicole ducked her head and kissed Wynonna again, their tongues fighting for dominance as Wynonna let go of her wrists. Her fingers curled in the fabric of Nicole’s shirt and pulled, the front opening as buttons flew to every corner of the room. Wynonna’s hands immediately palmed full breasts, tweaking the nipples over the fabric of Nicole’s bra._ _

__Strong hands pushed Wynonna’s shirt over her head and she tossed it to the side. Their lips never stayed separated for long as hands pushed and pulled at each other’s flesh. Nicole sat up, lifting Wynonna in her lap and flipping them so Wynonna was on her back, head almost hanging off the other end of the bed._ _

__Nicole roughly pulled Wynonna’s leg over her hip and thrust down into her. Wynonna saw stars, hips bucking up into Nicole as she fumbled to undo her bra. Nicole scraped her teeth along Wynonna’s jaw before biting down on her pulse point. Wynonna groaned and palmed Nicole’s breasts roughly, feeling the soft weight of them in her hands. Nicole’s hands tugged so hard at the button of her leather pants that she swore she heard the button hit the wall. Nicole kissed further down Wynonna’s neck and over the top of her breasts. She didn’t bother taking Wynonna’s bra off, she just tugged the cups down and attached her lips to Wynonna’s nipple._ _

__Wynonna hated the whimper that came out of her mouth when she felt Nicole’s tongue circle the stiff flesh. It just made her angrier. That Nicole could do this to her. Reduce her into a trembling girly mess. She tangled a hand in red hair and yanked Nicole away from her breast and back to her mouth. She pulled Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth and used her other hand to pull open her pants and shove her hand down the front._ _

__Suddenly, Nicole pulled away. One hand gripped the wrist of Wynonna’s hand that was down her pants and the other kept her hovering over the other woman._ _

__“Wait-” she panted._ _

__Wynonna scoffed, dread beginning to fill her veins but she played it off. “What? Suddenly you’re realizing who you’re about to fuck? Too good for a screw up?”_ _

__Nicole rolled her eyes. “No. For once this isn’t about you, Wynonna,” she said, voice scratchy. “But what about...Waves?”_ _

__“She knows,” Wynonna said with a shake of her head, demeanor softening at the mention of her sister. “She knows and she’s okay with it. She said before you left we could have-” Wynonna managed a small blush. “We could have shared. You.”_ _

__Nicole’s eyes got impossibly dark and she released Wynonna’s wrist, leaning down and kissing her hungrily. Nicole’s hands pulled Wynonna’s pants roughly down, Wynonna lifting her hips to help. She kicked them off the rest of the way as she pushed at Nicole’s pants until the redhead managed to kick them halfway off. As soon as Wynonna’s pants were off, she breathed a sigh of relief. The arousal was almost becoming too much in the tight pants but now the cold air of the room hit her even through her underwear and made her shiver._ _

__Wynonna gripped Nicole’s hair tightly, tilting her chin up so that she could bite at her throat. One hand roughly palmed Wynonna’s breast while the other cupped her through her underwear. Her hips pressed up into Nicole, trying desperately to grind herself on Nicole’s hand._ _

__“Eager much, Earp?” Nicole said as she pushed Wynonna’s panties to the side and entered her abruptly, pushing every smart thing Wynonna was going to say out of her lungs in a loud groan._ _

__“Fuck,” Wynonna moaned, pushing Nicole’s shirt over her shoulders as best she could. Nicole bit at the underside of Wynonna’s breast, for sure leaving a bruise. But still, Wynonna pressed her chest up closer to Nicole’s face as she clenched around her fingers, trying to pull her deeper._ _

__Nicole didn’t waste any time. She pistoned her hips and started pounding into Wynonna so hard that it knocked the air from her lungs. Wynonna kept one hand in her hair, forcing Nicole’s face to stay close to hers as the other scrambled for purchase on her back. Pleasure shot up Wynonna’s spine each time Nicole pushed into her. She felt her cunt dripping with need and probably soaking Nicole’s hand. Wynonna dropped the hand from Nicole’s back, but not after leaving some scratch marks, and pushed it down the front of her panties._ _

__“God, Haught,” Wynonna said as she sucked her tongue into her mouth. “So fucking wet.”_ _

__“You’re one to talk, Earp,” Nicole said, head falling into the crook of Wynonna’s neck as her fingers explored her soaked pussy. Wynonna circled her clit with slippery fingers a couple of times, noting how Nicole pressed her face into the side of her neck as she hummed in pleasure._ _

__Shocks of pleasure were running up Wynonna’s spine and she could barely think as she pushed two fingers into Nicole, feeling her hips stutter at the feeling. Her pace faltered for a moment and Wynonna put her leg over Nicole’s hip to try and pull her deeper. She felt Nicole’s thumb circling her clit and absently thought how it was no wonder that Waverly had been so smitten with Nicole. She definitely knew what she was doing._ _

__“I’m gonna come,” Wynonna hissed, eyes squeezing shut as her hips matched Nicole’s rhythm._ _

__“Isn’t that the point?” Nicole said with a stupid cocky smile that Wynonna leaned up just to kiss off her stupid face._ _

__“Shut up,” Wynonna growled, even as the words melted into a moan._ _

__“You’ve been fucking men too long,” Nicole quipped as she slipped a third finger into Wynonna. Her back bowed completely off the bed and her fingers tightened in red hair painfully. Nicole captured Wynonna’s lips, swallowing her screams as black dots popped in front of her eyes, pleasure exploding through every limb of her body like electricity._ _

__She felt Nicole’s own hips moving, practically fucking herself on Wynonna’s fingers before she came with a shuddery sigh._ _

__Their kisses grew sloppy, their bodies still rolling and trying to get every second of pleasure out of each other as they could as they came down from their highs. Wynonna’s fingers finally loosened in Nicole’s hair and the redhead rolled off her with a grunt. Wynonna immediately missed her weight but just looked up at the ceiling, the only sound in the room their rapid breathing._ _

__Wynonna licked her lips and wiped her fingers on the sheet under her._ _

__“Hey,” Nicole grumbled. “I have to sleep here.”_ _

__Wynonna chuckled. “Yeah, well it’s yours anyways.”_ _

__Nicole didn’t answer and Wynonna wondered how fucked up the situation probably looked. Wynonna laying on the bed with pants off, panties askew and tits hanging over the top of her bra after fucking her little sister’s ex-girlfriend._ _

__Well...maybe not ex anymore. Who knew._ _

__Wynonna rolled off the bed and tucked herself back into her bra as she hunted for her shirt._ _

__“Where are you going?” Nicole asked from the bed. Wynonna looked over at her, pants halfway down her legs, shirt hanging off one arm with her neck and chest looking completely mauled by Wynonna’s mouth. A shot of heat went straight to Wynonna’s core but she ignored it._ _

__“I’m not much of a pillow talk kinda gal, Haught,” Wynonna said pulling her pants back on. “Sorry to disappoint.”_ _

__Nicole blushed even as she rolled her eyes, sitting up just to finish shrugging her shirt off. She let it fall to the side of the bed and Wynonna couldn’t help but stare at her breasts, even as she pulled her pants off too. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed as Wynonna picked her shirt up off the floor._ _

__“Are you going to tell Waverly?”_ _

__“I think she already knows,” Wynonna mumbled, pulling her shirt over her head and wincing a little at the soreness of her muscles. “Plus you really did a number on me. I don’t think I’d be able to hide it.”_ _

__The silence settled over them as Wynonna finished getting dressed, slipping on her boots and jacket before patting her pockets to make sure her phone and wallet were there. She found herself lingering, just waiting to see if there was going to be some kind of fallout...there was always a fallout in her experience._ _

__“Alright well,” Wynonna swung her arms awkwardly. “Now that I made it smell like sex in here I guess I’ll go.”_ _

__She turned to walk out the motel door and felt a gentle hand on her wrist. She turned a little too quickly only to see Nicole dangerously close to her. Her breath caught for a moment to see that softness in Nicole’s eyes that she was so used to seeing when she looked at Waverly. That gentle kindness that made Wynonna squirm like she was getting a present she didn’t deserve._ _

__Nicole cupped her cheek a little hesitantly, waiting like she wanted to see if Wynonna would respond violently. But then she leaned down and placed the gentlest kiss on Wynonna’s swollen lips. She sighed, hands clenching and unclenching into fists at her sides as Nicole brushed their noses together when she pulled away._ _

__“I don’t regret it,” Nicole said firmly, trying to make a point. “I know you get in your head.”_ _

__“I mean, how could you regret _this_ -” Wynonna deflected, gesturing at her own body. “-right?”_ _

__Nicole smiled and shook her head affectionately. “You know what I mean, Wynonna.”_ _

__Wynonna couldn’t help but smile as she licked her lips, limbs feeling warm. “Yeah yeah. Sap.”_ _

__“Bye,” Nicole said, brushing her thumb over Wynonna’s cheek before dropping her hand. “See you later?”_ _

__“Yeah. See you later,” Wynonna said with a wink before walking out the door and back to her sister._ _

__***_ _

__Waverly ran her fingers lightly over the bruise on the side of Wynonna’s breast, the distinct shape of teeth outlined with purple and yellow. Wynonna shivered at the feather light touches and remembered Nicole’s teeth biting down there the morning before._ _

__“She seemed sorry?” Waverly asked, voice small. Wynonna wrapped her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and held her close, soft warm curves molding into her own as their skin slid together._ _

__“She loves you, baby girl,” Wynonna said, ignoring the small twinge of heavy pain in her heart. Jealousy? Fear that this was when she lost Waverly again?_ _

__Waverly was laying over Wynonna, hands folded on over Wynonna’s chest and her chin on her hands. She smiled sweetly down at Wynonna and she reminded herself she would do anything to protect her. Waverly tilted her head and frowned a little. “Do you think that could work?”_ _

__“You and Nicole? Duh,” Wynonna said stiffly._ _

__“No, silly,” Waverly said kissing Wynonna’s chest briefly. “You and me and Nicole.”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Waverly said biting her lip shyly._ _

__Wynonna ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, feeling the soft silk slip between her fingers._ _

__“Honestly, baby girl?” Wynonna asked. “I think it’d be pretty damn awesome.”_ _

__***_ _

__Wynonna let Nicole and Waverly have their moment. To make up and talk out all those sticky feelings that Wynonna was so good at avoiding. She expected to feel a pain of jealousy when the two went up to Waverly’s room and the door closed. But she just poured herself a whiskey and listened to the silence. If she listened hard enough, she could hear small exclamations, vague firm talkings that hadn’t quite led to arguments. Then there were the tears and Wynonna had to hold back her instinct to go comfort Waverly. She was sure Nicole was comforting her, holding her and rocking her and telling her that she would be okay._ _

__Wynonna was a quarter of the way through the whiskey bottle when Waverly came down, Nicole’s hand in her own. Waverly’s nose was slightly red, eyes still a little watery and Nicole’s nose was vaguely tinted the same. They stopped on the stairs and Wynonna raised an eyebrow at them._ _

__“Hey, love birds,” Wynonna said shooting back another shot. “I take it everything’s all fine and dandy?”_ _

__Waverly nodded and looked back at Nicole who nodded at her in encouragement. Waverly looked back at Wynonna, bouncing a little nervously._ _

__“Nonna, do you want-...can we all go upstairs? Please?” Waverly asked, licking her lips. Wynonna looked down at Waverly’s lips and looked over at Nicole’s darkened eyes. Her breath got a little shallower and she cleared her throat._ _

__“Should I bring the whiskey?” Wynonna asked dumbly, all the blood in her body already rushing to her crotch._ _

__Waverly smiled, a slow sexy smirk, as she descended the rest of the stairs and headed straight for Wynonna. Her hips swayed and Wynonna could barely take her eyes away from the view. She took the whiskey bottle by the neck and straddled Wynonna’s lap, one arm draped over Wynonna’s shoulder and playing with Wynonna’s hair._ _

__She put the bottle to her lips, eyes on Wynonna’s as she tipped it back and took a long swig. Wynonna’s eyes traveled the length of her throat and she licked her lips. As the bottle came down from Waverly’s lips, she leaned forward and kissed Wynonna, their lips automatically finding a rhythm. Wynonna could taste the whiskey on her sister’s lips, sharp and smokey and darted her tongue out for a better taste. Waverly pulled away slowly, smile on her lips as she kept her face close._ _

__“Bring the whiskey,” Waverly whispered before slipping off of Wynonna’s lap and handing her back the bottle. She stood up from the chair so quickly that she was surprised it didn’t tip back with the force._ _

__Wynonna followed the two up the stairs and closed Waverly’s bedroom door behind her. Waverly was already sitting on the bed and Wynonna stood awkwardly next to Nicole. She took another swig of whiskey before handing the redhead the bottle. Nicole took a few long gulps and set the bottle on the side table._ _

__They all just stood there for a moment, Waverly’s eyes darting between the two of them. She felt long fingers entwine with her own, tugging her closer. Finding herself pressed to Haught’s chest, Wynonna looked up as she curled her fist in the collar of Nicole’s shirt._ _

__“No more leaving,” she threatened, even as her resolve seemed to melt under Nicole’s gaze. She clenched her fist tighter. “If you thought having one Earp on your ass all the time was bad. You’re gonna flip with two.”_ _

__Nicole smirked. “I’m pretty sure I’ve had two on my ass the whole time.”_ _

__Wynonna rolled her eyes and tugged Nicole towards her by the collar. Their lips connected in a bruising kiss and Nicole’s hands found her hips in no time and held her close. Her grip loosened on Nicole’s collar and smoothed down the front of her shirt. She absently undid the buttons and Nicole smoothed her hands up the back of Wynonna’s shirt. The light fabric fell to the ground with a whisper as Wynonna pushed Nicole’s shirt over her shoulders._ _

__She could feel Waverly watching them and deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against the top of Haught’s mouth. Their tongues slipped together as they slowly undressed each other until they were only in their underwear and bras. Wynonna tipped her head back as Nicole began to kiss down her neck and she looked over at Waverly who was still sitting on the edge of the bed with her leg crossed over her knee in only her bra and panties. Wynonna groaned and Nicole turned to look, grip getting tighter on her hips._ _

__Waverly crooked a finger towards them, beckoning them closer. They walked over, Wynonna sitting on the bed next to Waverly while Nicole sunk between her thighs, knees on the floor besides the bed. She smoothed her hands up Waverly’s thighs and up over her hips, blunt nails running over the skin to her lower back as she leaned up to kiss her. Waverly’s fingers curled around Nicole’s jaw as they kissed and Wynonna kissed along her sister’s shoulder. She brushed some of Waverly’s hair over her shoulder and licked the soft skin there._ _

__Waverly’s head turned to kiss Wynonna and she trailed her fingers lightly up Waverly’s inner thigh. Nicole kissed down Waverly’s neck and chest, pausing over her breasts to mouth them over the fabric of her bra as her kisses moved hungrily over her stomach and hips. Nicole’s fingers hooked in Waverly’s panties as her hand tangled in red hair._ _

__Wynonna cupped the back of Waverly’s head and slowly lowered her back against the mattress. Waverly lifted her hips so that Nicole could slide her panties down her legs. She started placing kisses on the inside of Waverly’s knee and moving up her inner thigh._ _

__Wynonna rolled a little on top of Waverly to reach behind her and undo her bra, slipping it down her arms and letting it fall to the side of the bed. Waverly sighed and Wynonna pressed her palm over Waverly’s ribs. Wynonna felt Waverly whimper into her mouth, hips lifting a little off the bed. She looked down and saw Nicole looking up at her as her tongue moved through Waverly’s pussy. Wynonna groaned at the sight and looked back up at Waverly who already looked blissed out._ _

__She kissed her again as she tweaked her nipple between two fingers and gave the other breast the same attention. Waverly gripped Wynonna’s arm with one hand, the other still buried deep in Nicole’s hair. Waverly gasped and kisses started to get needier and Wynonna could tell she was already close._ _

__“You like this, baby girl?” Wynonna asked against her lips. “You like it when Haught eats your pussy?”_ _

__Waverly nodded, hand tightening on Wynonna’s arm. “And when you kiss me.”_ _

__Wynonna moaned and swallowed Waverly’s small scream of pleasure as her hand tightened in Nicole’s hair._ _

__“Oh god,” Waverly panted, “ _Shit_ , right there, Cole.”_ _

__Wynonna pulled away just in time to watch as Waverly came with a loud, breathy groan. She ducked her head and took Waverly’s nipple in her mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Wynonna heard Nicole moan as she lapped at Waverly’s come before slowly kissing her way back up Waverly’s body. Wynonna watched her, their eyes locking. Nicole hovered over Waverly, hands pressed to the mattress next to her as she leaned over to kiss Wynonna._ _

__She could taste Waverly on Nicole’s mouth and it made her want more but Waverly seemed to have other plans._ _

__“Lay down, Nonna,” Waverly said, finger tracing her lips. “At the top of the bed.”_ _

__Wynonna nodded with one final peck to her sister’s lips before crawling up so her head was on the pillow. Waverly moved to her knees and Nicole sat on her knees on the mattress too so they were facing each other._ _

__Nicole undid Waverly’s bra and Wynonna watched as they kissed. Slow kisses started to turn more feverish and Wynonna felt her cunt pounding with arousal. As Nicole’s bra and boyshorts started coming off, Wynonna divulged herself of her last shreds of clothing, leaving her naked on the bed._ _

__“Do you want to taste Wynonna too?” Waverly asked so sweetly - so innocently - that Wynonna felt another gush of wetness coat her thighs._ _

__Nicole scraped her teeth along Waverly’s collarbone in one final nip before she moved and hovered over Wynonna on hands and knees. She looked up at Nicole and smirked at her._ _

__“Hey Haught Stuff,” Wynonna said, wiggling her eyebrows._ _

__Nicole dipped her head close to Wynonna’s, lips barely brushing together. “No name puns.”_ _

__“It’s half my charm.”_ _

__“I think you have more charm than that.”_ _

__Wynonna let out a throaty laugh. “Such a sap.”_ _

__Nicole pulled Wynonna’s bottom lip between her teeth. “Shut up.”_ _

__“Make me.”_ _

__“Aw,” Waverly cooed as she positioned herself behind NIcole, pressing her hips hard to Nicole’s ass. “You two are so cute already.”_ _

__Wynonna leaned up and kissed Nicole hard, arms looping around her neck. Nicole kissed down Wynonna’s body, taking some extra time to pay attention to her breasts before continuing down. Wynonna sighed and pressed her hips up towards Nicole’s face._ _

__“I always knew you’d be between my legs eventually,” Wynonna quipped with a smile as she settled against the pillow. She felt a sharp bite at her hip and gasped, hips jumping again._ _

__“Shut it, Earp,” Nicole said before licking a wide stripe up her cunt. Wynonna moaned, forcing her eyes open to watch as Waverly draped herself over Nicole, kissing down her spine. Her tongue swirled over her skin and Wynonna lifted herself on her elbows so she could watch as Nicole’s tongue explored her._ _

__She watched as Waverly’s hand slipped between Nicole’s legs. From the small gasp and moan that escaped Nicole’s mouth, she had an idea where Waverly’s hand was. Her own head fall back between her shoulder blades as Nicole slid two fingers into her, stroking her front wall in time to the slow circling of her tongue._ _

__Wynonna lifted her head enough to see Waverly staring back at her as her forearm flexed and moved, fucking Nicole while she kneeled between Wynonna’s legs, face in her cunt._ _

__“My girls,” Waverly whispered so lowly Wynonna wondered if it was her imagination. Nicole’s tongue sped up and Wynonna gripped at the pillow beneath her head._ _

__“Shit,” she gritted out, eyes bouncing between Nicole between her legs, her own face screwed up in pleasure and Waverly hovering over them as she fucked Nicole. As Nicole’s tongue movements became more frantic, Wynonna felt a heat tightening in her belly, toes curling against the sheets._ _

__“Come for me,” Waverly panted, hazel eyes on blue and that sent Wynonna over the edge. She came with a loud grunt, warmth exploding in her stomach as pleasure rippled through her. Nicole gasped and Waverly smiled, eyes crinkling in pride as she pressed soft kisses to Nicole’s back. “You did so good Nicole, so good for us, baby.”_ _

__After a few moments, Nicole crawled up and rested her head on the pillow next to Wynonna. Both of them were spent. Waverly sighed happily and squeezed herself between them so that Nicole was spooning her one side and her head was nestled on Wynonna’s shoulder._ _

__“Give me a second, baby girl,” Wynonna said, leaning down and kissing her softly. “Then I’m gonna blow your mind.”_ _

__Waverly leaned in as Nicole placed soft kisses up the side of her neck. “I’m just happy you’re both here with me,” Waverly said with an even wider smile. “I can’t believe this is finally my life.”_ _

__“Better believe it,” Nicole said reaching across Waverly to lace her fingers with Wynonna’s on her stomach. “Better believe it.”_ _


End file.
